


Something Bad Is Going to Happen

by UAs_Fics



Series: One-shots for Creek--Week 2018 [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, One-Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Prom is a terrible night to have an anxiety attack.





	Something Bad Is Going to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek Week, prom night

Craig should have known things were going to go wrong the moment he found himself agreeing with Eric Cartman.

Cartman's suggestion that prom be held at Casa Bonita had excited much of the class. Everyone had fond memories of the place: watching the cliff divers, stuffing their face with sopapilla, dancing to the mariachi band's music. 

It might have cost a bit more than a prom held at the high school gym, but the vote was a near-unanimous yes. 

All except for one person.

"You didn't want to go to Casa Bonita tonight?" Craig raised an eyebrow when Tweek told him his vote. "Why? Did something traumatic happen here?"

"What? No!" Tweek shook his head as he adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror. 

From outside the bathroom, pop music blared. The strobe lights sent periodic flashes of colors under the door.

Craig leaned beside the hand dryer as Tweek restlessly fussed with his jacket. Tweek always had a mild, nervous energy around him, and since Craig had picked him up that night, the energy seemed to spike.

He pushed himself from the wall and went over to Tweek. He straightened him up away from the mirror and dusted off his jacket, redid the top two buttons, and fixed his tie.

"There. You look awesome." He told him, and it was true. Craig loved whenever he had the opportunity to see Tweek dressed up. It was a nice departure from his usual casual clothes or his work shirt and apron. He looked so handsome in his tux.

"Thanks, but I still want to go home." Tweek frowned. "I have this bad feeling, Craig. Something is going to go wrong!" Craig opened his mouth, but Tweek held up his hand. "And not in the normal way I always feel. This is pure _dread_ , dude."

Craig pursed his lips. He knew Tweek's gut was right more often than not, but at the same time, what’s the worst that could happen? Some of the seniors sneak booze in and spike the punch? Someone belly flop off the waterfall? 

Craig took a breath before grabbing Tweek's hands. "Do you want to go outside for a bit? Get some fresh air?"

Tweek nodded slowly and let himself be led out of the bathroom. They weaved their way through the packed dance floor and out to the main dining area. 

Craig paused a moment to watch his friends at the table. Clyde had a mountain of sopapilla in front of him and a gaggle of students around cheering him on as he raced Jimmy in an eating contest. Jimmy was winning, but Clyde seemed close behind. 

Mr. Donovan, one of the parent chaperones, held up his hand as they walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Craig?" he asked sternly. "You can't leave the restaurant."

"Tweek needs some fresh air, sir," Craig explained. Mr. Donovan looked over to Tweek. Tweek twitched nervously, tugging at his sleeve. 

He sighed. "Alright, but don't leave the front walk. I'll be right inside by the door." 

It was raining heavily when they stepped outside. Craig made sure the door behind them shut completely to minimize the risk that Mr. Donovan might eavesdrop. Tweek rested against the railing of the wheelchair ramp, taking deep breaths. Craig set his hand on his shoulder.

"Feeling better, babe?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." Tweek shook his head. A fat drop of water fell from the awning and landed right on the back of his neck. He jumped back with a strangled squawk. 

"Look, honey, listen. We can't go anywhere or we'll get in trouble." Craig said slowly. "Why don't we go find something fun to do, or someplace quiet to sit." 

Tweek made a noise of uncertainty. Craig wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I saw this cool-looking stuffed animal prize in the arcade. We can go, and you can win it for me." He winked. 

"The arcade is crowded. Wendy organized a DDR tournament." Tweek said. 

"Oh, right, um," Craig whacked his brain. They had already eaten when they got there, and the actual dance floor was packed as well. As he thought about offering to go watch the cliff divers, Tweek shrugged his arm off.

"Let's go to Black Bart's Cave." Tweek ventured.

"Black Bart's Cave?" Craig echoed. "Isn't that a little...childish?" 

Black Bart's Cave purposely catered to children. The fake gold and skeletons made it just a fun, spooky place that parents could dump their kids for a few minutes when the kids got bored of the puppet shows.

"A little," Tweek admitted, "but, it's also quiet. And dark, and," he whispered into his ear, "no one to enforce the rule about keeping Jesus between us."

Craig shivered. Raising his voice enough that he knew if Mr. Donovan was listening, he would be able to hear him, Craig said, "Tweek that is an amazing idea. Going and sitting at the top tables to people watch will be such good, clean fun!" 

Tweek chuckled, but it was forced and antsy. Craig knew Tweek still felt apprehensive, and in his head, he knew they should just stay outside until Tweek was completely calm and centered, but he just couldn't do that. 

If this had been any other dance or event, he probably would have opted out of the partying, but this was their junior prom! There might not even be a senior prom for them, knowing how often their class screwed up.

This might be his only chance to make an amazing prom memory he could retell when he got older. 

Mr. Donovan nodded at them as they came back in.

"Feeling better, Tweek?" He asked.

"Um, yes, much better." Tweek lied. "Craig and I are going to go people watch. Thank you for letting me step outside, Mr. Donovan."

With that, they slipped back into the dining area. The eating contest had ended. A janitor with a mop bucket and a bag of vomit dust stood near the table. Jimmy and Clyde sat at the next table, their heads on their arms and half-empty glasses of water beside them.

Tweek pulled Craig towards Black Bart's cave. The inside of the cave hadn't changed since Craig had been there as a child. The walls were still dotted with openings for children to crawl into the tunnels behind the wall and plastic pieces of gold were scattered on the ground or hidden around.

A thick rope led to were Black Bart was supposed to be for pictures, but the sign indicated he was out for another twenty minutes if he had ever been there at all.

The cave wasn't completely empty. Scott and Jason sat talking at one of the tables. Some senior girls Craig didn't know crawled through the tunnels in the walls. No one seemed to notice when Tweek and Craig walked in. 

No one also seemed to notice when Tweek took a tight grip on Craig's hand and dragged him past the tables towards a fake mine shaft. They slipped past the ‘do not enter’ gate and around the mining cart. Craig looked over his shoulder wearily. They really weren't supposed to be there. 

A drop of water hit Craig on the nose as his feet splashed in a puddle. He wondered if this area wasn't closed because of the leak.

When they were just far enough down the mining shaft that the light barely illuminated them, Tweek grabbed Craig by the tie and pulled him downwards. He smashed their lips together.

Craig shrugged off his worries and leaned into the kiss, setting his hands on Tweek’s shoulders. He tried to enjoy it until he realized Tweek's lips were trembling. Guilt gnawed at Craig's stomach as he pulled back.

"Tweek, do you want to go back outside? It's ok if you do." He tried to read his boyfriend's face in the dim lighting, but couldn’t tell much.

"I'm fine," Tweek grumbled through grit teeth. "Just stop being so tall so I can kiss you." He tried to continue the kiss, but Craig put his hand between their mouths. 

"No. I do not consent to this." He stated firmly. "You're having a full blown panic attack, aren't you?"

Tweek flinched back. "It's not a panic attack. It's an anxiety attack. You know there is a difference. One has no triggering event while the other--" 

Craig put his hands on his cheeks. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Let's go back outside. We can watch some Youtube videos or something."

"Craig, no," Tweek pushed his hands down. He grabbed his arms, nails digging through Craig's suit. "I know you were really excited about this. I'm not going to ruin the fun for you. I-I'll be fine."

Craig fixed him with a stern look. "It's not fun for me to be worrying about you." 

Tweek gripped his arms tighter before falling forward against his chest. He muttered an apology, several apologies in fact, as his shoulders shook.

Once this was over, Craig silently promised, he’d take Tweek any place he wanted to go for their next date. He had failed his boyfriendly duties this time around, and that wasn't a failure Craig took lightly.

He rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. 

"Tweek, all I wanted out of tonight was a good story and some Mexican food." He told him. "I already had the food, so let's go make the story."

Tweek shook his head against his front. "How is sitting outside a good story. We could do that at home."

"We'll make it a good story." He shrugged. "We'll dance in the rain, or we can play those improv games you learned in theatre. That 'yes, and' game is fun." 

Tweek slowly lifted his head. His face was flushed. He still shook, but some of the tension in his jaw slacked as he took a quivering breath.

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

"Yes, and then I climbed to the top of the roof and prepare to destroy the villain's dastardly machine!" Craig exclaimed, trying to keep his footing on the slippery railing. 

Tweek laughed at his antics. He strolled over with a cocky gaunt. "Yes, and I, the greatest supervillain of all time, point a ray gun right at you to stop you!" With a smirk, he flicked Craig in the left butt cheek. "Gotcha."

"Ok, that has to be cheating." Craig felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he glared over his shoulder.

" _Yes, and_ that has to be cheating." Tweek corrected. 

It had been about an hour since they left the Black Bart's Cave and went to sit out front again. While Tweek still had a feeling of dread in his stomach, at least his anxiety attack had subsided. 

"Whatever." Craig rolled his eyes, hopping off the railing. He shook his hair out. Droplets of rainwater flew off him on to the dry sidewalk. 

The rain hadn't stopped yet, in fact, it was heavier now that before. The increased rainfall had put their dancing in the rain plans to the wayside when Tweek pointed out that they might get sick, though Craig was more worried about the bus ride home in a drenched suit. 

He turned to Tweek. "Think Jimmy and Clyde are done puking? I bet we could get them to come out here and play another game with us."

"Y-yeah! I think that'd be fun." Tweek nodded.

Craig went to the door and pulled it open. "I'll be right--"

"Outta the way! Outta the way! Outta the way!" Someone shouted. Craig barely had time to jump to the side before four blurs came running out of the restaurant.

Kenny jumped the railing with Kyle soon after him. Cartman tried to make the jump, but couldn't. Instead, the railing slammed straight against his stomach. 

"Go around!" Stan shouted at him in a frantic voice. He grabbed him by his suit jacket and hauled him down the ramp. Cartman wheezed as he was dragged. Once they were off the ramp, the two took off into the rain.

"What the hell?" Tweek asked, brow furrowed. 

"I don't--" 

Craig was once again cut off by shouting. He looked in through the door. His eyes went wide in shock. He darted quick as a whip towards Tweek, pressing him against the wall as a Chiquita the Gorilla, the mariachi band, three servers, and no less than a half of the senior football team came hurtling out of the door. 

Some were able to clear the railing, but most had to run down the ramp. Someone hit Craig in the back, forcing him to pin Tweek between his body and the wall. 

When the stampede of people finally faded into the rain, Craig took a step back. He didn't even get a chance to say a word before something exploded inside Casa Bonita, shaking the ground.

Tweek's eyes went wide. He grabbed Craig's wrist.

"Craig," he said, "dude, I..."

"Y-yeah?" Craig looked through the glass door inside. He didn't see any smoke, thought the sprinklers were on. The chaperones were starting to hustle the students towards the lobby. None one looked particularly pleased.

Tweek pressed a calm kiss to his cheek. then with a smile, he said, "I think we just missed the bad thing that was going to happen tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Anxiety attacked in general suck ass, but, can confirm, they're a 100 times worse at an event you're supposed to be having fun at it.  
> 


End file.
